(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tent capable of floating on water and does not capsize by using the buoyancy of three or more floats.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Traditional tents for camping are mostly set up on platforms or hillsides, but are not designed to be floating on a water surface. Therefore, those traditional tents can only be called ground-use tents. Although hovercrafts that are used as transportation may be driven on water, they do not serve the purpose of lodging.